1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and information indicating an information processing program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program, capable of recording and/or playing back a particular scene in a program (content).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been proposed to easily record a program in a timer-controlled mode.
For example, in an information processing apparatus adapted to manage personal schedules, each box for inputting a personal schedule at each hour includes a subbox for inputting a time at which to start recording a particular program and a subbox for inputting information specifying a station which will broadcast the program to be recorded, whereby the program broadcast by the specified station is recorded, starting at the specified start time (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 3420213).
In another technique, a user accesses a record service center via a telephone line. If the user is authenticated as an authorized user, the user is allowed to set an automatic recording operation such that a specified broadcast program is transmitted at a specified start time together with a control signal that causes a particular pre-registered recording apparatus to start recording the broadcast program whereby the user is allowed to record a desired program on the recording apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 3611193).